


teach me, senpai

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Senpai Notice Me, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: A professor!Ong and a student!Sungwoon





	teach me, senpai

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i’m back with an ongwoon fic! prompt from anon uwu 👉👈 enjoy!!!

"Congratulations Mr. Ha Sungwoon, you got a perfect score for your paper about Romanticisim," His professor applauded him for another job well done with his paper in their Creative Writing class.

 

Sungwoon, a freshman major in Journalism, was studying in one of the greatest university in Seoul, the Seoul National University. This might be one of the biggest break on Sungwoon's life, to study and be a scholar. That was what his family thought. But Sungwoon, on the other side, thank all the gods in heaven that he got to meet his professor in Creative Writing.

 

Mr. Ong Seongwu, or Mr. Ong, that’s how his students normally addressed him. His Creative Writing Professor, a 26 year old man with an actor-like face and god-given talent in writing literary pieces. Not only he's knowledgeable when it comes to writing, but he also has a sweet voice that made all his students, including Sungwoon, fall for him.

 

"Mr. Ha Sungwoon?" Mr. Ong repeated on his front. Sungwoon immediately closed his mouth and sat up straight on his seat, "Congratulations, you got a perfect score again!" Mr. Ong congratulated him.

 

All his classmates were clapping their hands for him. It was a pretty normal situation for Sungwoon to be congratulated because of his works. Ever since he was a child, he had received lots of praises and awards because of his talent in writing. He even won first place on every essay and poem writing competition he had joined when he was still little. Up until now, Sungwoon continued his passion for writing and even pursued Journalism in college.

 

All of their praises were nothing to Sungwoon, unless it was from his favourite professor in the university, Mr. Ong. Sungwoon shyly bowed his head to them and said thank you multiple times before he glanced at his professor, "Thank you, Mr. Ong," He said in a soft voice.

 

His classmates all laughed, for they knew how bad Sungwoon wanted their professor in Creative Writing. But Mr. Ong was not taken aback by his flirting tactics to him. Sungwoon sat down with a pout when Mr. Ong returned on discussing their next lesson, "Such a flirt," Jaehwan commented.

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes at his best friend and stuck his tongue out, "Says by the one who hangs out around the pool area to watch our PE professor, Mr. Kang, half naked while he teaches swimming."

 

"Ya, hyung! I don't like him that way," Jaehwan defended himself, "I mean, he's hot. Definitely hot. But I only got my eyes for Mr. Hwang."

 

Sungwoon eyed his best friend and showed him a surprised look, "Oh my God, you mean the hot professor of Economics???" Maybe Sungwoon might have shrieked a little loud, and now everyone's staring at them, including Mr. Ong.

 

"Did you attend my class just to flirt around, Mr. Ha Sungwoon?" Mr. Ong had put down his marker and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Everyone was quiet while they all wait for Sungwoon's answer, "Learn to respect your professors. They aren't a hot meal you could just order whenever you feel like eating."

 

"Sounds like jealousy," Jaehwan commented under his breath, making Sungwoon burst into laughter. Jaehwan nudged him by the shoulders when Mr. Ong seemed like he was not delightful by the joke.

 

"I don't care if you always got the highest score in your papers. But just in case you haven't noticed, you are a student. You cannot flirt with your professors, understood?" Mr. Ong raised his voice for the first time and somehow Sungwoon wasn't terrified at all. He was frustrated.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ong. But with all due respect, I am not flirting any professors here in the university. Just in case you haven't noticed," Sungwoon said, before he returned on jotting down his notes. Mr. Ong didn't answer after that and resumed on his lectures, "I hate his guts. He must be grateful because even after being angry at me, I still like him."

 

Jaehwan giggled and shook his head, "I know. You are head-over-heels at him. How could I forget that?" He joked, making them both burst into laughter, "Don't worry. He's probably jealous because there's a lot of hot professors here in the university," Jaehwan commented and Sungwoom agreed. Seoul National University was like a haven for hot professors, including Mr. Ong, and Sungwoon wasn't complaining at all.

 

"Now that we are done with the discussions about Romantic Period, I want you to make an original story using the characteristics of Romanticism, to be passed on our next meeting," Mr. Ong said while he fixed his stuff, which earned multiple complaints from his students. Jaehwan was ranting beside Sungwoon, who didn't care at all. He was good at it. Why would he even bother to complain?

 

"I don't care if he's hot and all, but all his papers are stressing me out. God, when will I ever stop writing and writing?" Jaehwan complained, bumping his head against his desk.

 

Sungwoon rubbed his hands behind Jaehwan, "Jjaeni, you are a Journalism student. You are supposed to write for the rest of your life. I don't know why you are here instead of pursuing Music."

 

"That's what I thought, too. But I need scholarship and Music Department isn't offering some so how could i afford the fees?" Jaehwan mumbled, "Anyways, what is our next subject again?"

 

"Swimming," Sungwoon boringly answered him while he put all of his stuff inside his bag. His usual backpack was heavy, due to his clothes for swimming. Another reason why he hates Thursdays. Well, except for Creative Writing class.

 

"Oh my God, we're gonna see Mr. Kang again!" Jaehwan shouted inside the room. Sungwoon looked at him in disbelief, as everyone started to be quiet. That's when Jaehwan realized that Mr. Ong was just about to leave the room when he screamed. Mr. Ong looked at both of them and shook his head, only at Sungwoon.

 

"Bitch, he thought it was me again!" Sungwoon cried out, "I swear, Jaehwan. If Mr. Ong starts to hate me after this, this is all your fault!" He blamed the younger.

 

"First, do the stretching so that you won't experience cramps while doing the strokes," Mr. Kang welcomed them after they got changed into their swimming attires. They are all wearing their rash guards and trunks, and Sungwoon thank the gods that he have his top on. Don't get him wrong, he's really confident with his body. But even when he had work out every now and then, he was still shy to show others his perfectly refined abs. 

 

"I hate swimming," Jaehwan whispered under his breath, while doing some stretching. They are all standing beside the pool and Sungwoon only looked at him in disbelief, "Tell me, hyung. What is even the connection of swimming in our course?"

 

Sungwoon just laughed at him, "You know, you are so full of complaints. Why don't you just try your best to pass all our subjects?" Sungwoon asked him instead, "Besides, swimming is easy as pie."

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes at him, "Great for you. You are talented in writing and you even have the capabilities to swim. What else don't you have, huh?"

 

"Mr. Ong," Sungwoon mumbled as he giggled. Jaehwan only gave him a disgusted look, "Woah, you look so disgusted when you are also flirting Mr. Hwang and wishes we have some Economic class so that you could see him," Sungwoon tucked his tongue out.

 

“Okay, now that we are done stretching, let’s proceed on doing kicks and bubbles for the warm-up,” Mr. Kang stated, stopping Jaehwan from punching his hyung on the shoulders. The whole class did what was instructed to them. Sungwoon was pretty calm with it while Jaehwan prayed to the gods that he could pass the subject, “For your quiz today, you guys need to do the turtle and dead man’s float for 30 points each.”

 

“What the hell,” Jaehwan mumbled and Sungwoon could just laugh at his best friend’s frustration because of swimming, “60 points quiz just in one meeting? God, he should be grateful that he’s handsome or else I would really drop this subject,” He said, rolling his eyes.

 

Sungwoon didn’t mind his best friend’s endless rants or else he would fail the subject as well. The quiz had started for the ones who would want to take it earlier than others, “Mr. Ha Sungwoon,” Mr. Kang called out, signalling Sungwoon to come over for the quiz. Jaehwan followed to watched him ace the quiz, “You ready for the quiz?”

 

Sungwoon nodded and positioned himself in the pool. He maintained the turtle float for 10 seconds 3 times to gain 30 points, as well as with the dead man’s float. Being talented that he is, Sungwoon got a perfect score in their quiz, “Good job, Sungwoon. You know how to balance yourself under the water, definitely a good start for a newbie swimmer,” Mr. Kang said, pinching his shoulders a little.

 

Sungwoon knew what’s up so he glanced at Jaehwan, who was already giving him a look. Sungwoon slightly bowed his head and smiled, “Uh—thank you, Mr. Kang,” He said shyly, slowly moving away from the professor. 

 

Mr. Kang smiled at him warmly afterwards, “You should think of joining the swimming varsity. We need someone like you in our team,” He said as he invite Sungwoon to join their swimming team. Sungwoon just gave him a sly smile before he turned his back and grabbed Jaehwan by the hand as they go and take a bath.

 

“Oh my God, did you saw the look in his eyes?” Jaehwan screamed combing his wet hair with his fingers, “He’s definitely flirting with you. Oh my God, hyung. I can’t believe it!”

 

They were walking towards the counter of the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Sungwoon only shrugged his shoulders as they grab a tray for the food, “Jaehwan, I’m not blind, okay? I can sense that he’s making a move or what,” Sungwoon admitted.

 

Jaehwan shook his body as if he was disgusted, “Okay, no offense, he’s handsome and hot as fuck, but the way Mr. Kang tried to flirt around you is creeping me off,” Jaehwan pointed out, “And fuck, the way he pinched your shoulders in a flirty way. That’s really creepy, you know.”

 

Sungwoon just laughed. Jaehwan’s pretty affected by it and Sungwoon found it funny, “Well, it’s Mr. Kang after all. You know how known he was in being the flirtiest professor in this university,” He shrugged, “Actually, Mr. Kang is a pretty nice catch!” 

 

“How many professors are you going to flirt, just for you to pass all your subjects and graduate with honours?” Sungwoon and Jaehwan both flinched, with the trays on their hands, when they heard a familiar voice behind them, “You should know your limits as a student, Mr. Ha Sungwoon.”

 

Sungwoon looked at him with annoyance in his eyes, “Excuse me, Mr. Ong. I think you might have misinterpreted our conversation. And I don’t think—I don’t think it’s a right thing to eavesdropped on someone else’s conversation,” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows.

 

Mr. Ong laughed sarcastically and shook his head, “I just don’t like the idea that you go around, telling others how bad you wanted me, and yet you are also flirting with other professors in the university. How pathetic can you get, Sungwoon-ssi?”

 

Sungwoon was taken a back by what his professor slash his crush had said to him. Sungwoon could only smirk while he looked at him straight in the eyes, “So now, you are concerned that you aren’t the only one that I find attractive in this university?” Sungwoon scoffed, “You could just say you are jealous, you know,” He said, “But don’t worry, I would stop being a flirt around you, Mr. Ong,” He said, before he left the cafeteria with Jaehwan.

 

“Oh, that was pretty intense,” Jaehwan blurted out after keeping it to himself for a good 3 minutes. He shoved himself some rice, “I didn’t expect that you would answer back, hyung.”

 

“God, he’s really getting on my nerves,” Sungwoon dropped his chopsticks in frustration, “I mean, I do have a crush on him but he doesn’t have the right to say that I’m pathetic. If I am that pathetic, then he should have been my boyfriend now, right?” Sungwoon joked around.

 

“So are you really going to avoid him, or what?” Jaehwan asked him, sipping his favourite cola.

 

Sungwoon thought about that for seconds, “Well, Jaehwan I need to, or else I would really come out as pathetic in his eyes, right?” Sungwoon sighed, poking the pork on his plate with his chopsticks, “Fuck, how am I going to attend his classes without staring at his handsome face?” Sungwoon cried out and Jaehwan just shook his head at him.

 

Few days had passed, it’s another week again. Sungwoon was pretty good at avoiding Mr. Ong for the past few days. Sometimes, he would bump into him while walking along the hallway and Sungwoon had to turn around and go the opposite way. On the other day, he would see him inside the same comfort room but because he was avoiding him, he had to control his pee. And on their first meeting for the week, he had to pretend that he was jotting down notes so that he won’t need to look at him.

 

Mr. Ong noticed that Sungwoon was really avoiding him. He tried to shook it off but he couldn’t, now that Sungwoon must have been serious in avoiding him. Mr. Ong didn’t mean the words that he had said to his student, but he couldn’t control his feelings especially when he heard that Sungwoon might have been interested with Mr. Kang too.

 

“Hyung, fuck!” Sungwoon looked at Jaehwan, who just entered their dorm with a worried face, “Oh my God, I’m so dumb. Are you already finished with your paper in Creative Writing?”

 

“Hmm,” Sungwoon hummed in response, “Are you seriously asking me that question, Jaehwan?” Sungwoon looked at him in disbelief.

 

Jaehwan could only rolled his eyes at his hyung. He sat beside him on their couch and stared at their ceiling, “God, I’m doomed. It’s due tomorrow and I am far away from creating an original story with Romantic Period’s characteristics,” Jaehwan pouted at him, “Wait,” Jaehwan looked at him in hope, “Please help me with my paper, hyung.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Sungwoon scoffed at him. Jaehwan showed him a pleasing look with his hands intertwined with each other, “No, Jaehwan. Don’t show me that face!” He warned him.

 

“Please, hyung,” Jaehwan pleaded, swinging Sungwoon’s arms slowly, “I have a date tonight and I can’t let this go. Please, help me hyung,” Jaehwan poked him in his cheeks.

 

Sungwoon gave him a questioning look, “Where are you going on a school day? Jaehwan, I swear. I’ll tell your parents that you aren’t studying hard and you might lose your scholarship,” Sungwoon threatened him.

 

Jaehwan cried out, “Ah hyung, this is once in a lifetime date. Please spare me this one and do my paper,” Jaehwan pleaded again but seems like Sungwoon didn’t have any plans to help him no matter how much he tried, “Okay fine, I’ll do your laundry for a week.”

 

Sungwoon raised his eyebrows at his best friend, “One week? You’ll do my laundry for a week? Hmm,” Sungwoon thought about it. Well, it’s pretty easy for Sungwoon to do the story anyways so might as well accept the offer, “Fine. But you need to be home before 12, Jaehwan. I won’t open the door for you,” He warned and Jaehwan could only shriek.

 

“Good morning, class,” Mr. Ong entered the room 5 minutes early. The class was a little surprised, when he usually come to class on the exact time, but now he was too early. Sungwoon immediately pretended that he was skimming his notes while Jaehwan kept on using his phone, “I’m now going to return your papers that you had passed last week.”

 

Jaehwan got shocked for a moment when he remembered that Sungwoon made his paper for him. Sungwoon just showed him a disgusted look in return, “This time, no one got a perfect score for the paper. I told you guys to look at the rubrics so you’ll know which area you should improve on,” Mr. Ong said.

 

Everyone else looked at Sungwoon when Mr. Ong announced that no one got a perfect score. It was usually him, but since they are not in good terms, Mr. Ong might have not given him a perfect score intentionally, “Mr. Ha Sungwoon,” Sungwoon stood up from his seat and got his paper in front.

 

Sungwoon returned to his seat and immediately looked at his paper. He got a perfect score initially but immediately got a minus afterwards. Mr. Ong left a note and clipped it on his paper.

 

_Mr. Ha Sungwoon,_

 

_I know your writing skills. I know how you played with your words and how you made it sound so pleasing in the ears whenever it was mumbled by the reader. I know how your imagination works and how you made your characters experience the sweetness of another world yet experienced the bitterness of the reality. I know you. And I know that you made Jaehwan’s paper, as well._

 

_I want you to come to my office after the class. Let’s talk._

 

“Jaehwan,” Sungwoon mumbled and slapped his shoulders without looking at his best friend, “I might lose my scholarship this time,” He said, without any energy left.

 

Jaehwan couldn’t understand him so he grabbed the paper from him, “Oh my, Jesus. Did you wrote my story as perfect as yours? Because that would be really pretty obvious. You know I never had a perfect score with his papers, right?” Jaehwan told him but Sungwoon could only let out a deep sigh afterwards.

 

Sungwoon immediately fixed his stuff and shoved it inside his bag right after the class was dismissed. Mr. Ong was standing in front of the room, as he waited for Sungwoon to be finished. Sungwoon was trembling as he walked behind Mr. Ong while they went to his office. Mr. Ong offered him a chair in front of his table, “Sungwoon,” He called out.

 

Sungwoon looked at him, “Yeah...yes, Mr. Ong?” Sungwoon asked politely. He was pretty frustrated with him, still, but he needed to be polite as possible so he won’t lose his scholarship.

 

“How’s your swimming class?” Mr. Ong started the conversation. Sungwoon gave him a confused look, “Is Mr. Kang still flirting with you?” He asked again, this time, much clearer.

 

“I’m sorry?” Sungwoon said unsurely. Mr. Ong just looked at him with no expression at all and Sungwoon couldn’t pinpoint what he wanted to mean with his question, “We’re...we’re not talking that much after that...that day.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing,” Mr. Ong said, flipping the papers that he was checking, and smiled slyly, “I told the Dean what he was up to, anyways. Gladly, he knows his mistakes,” He said proudly.

 

“You what?” Sungwoon asked, just to make sure that he heard him right, “You reported Mr. Kang because...because he flirted with me? Am I right, Mr. Ong?” He asked him again.

 

Mr. Ong scoffed, “Why?” He raised his eyebrows at him, “Are you afraid he might be fired in this university? Well, most likely, since he flirted with one of his students. It’s against the student decorum.”

 

“Why?” Sungwoon could only ask him that. So many questions are running through his mind and he couldn’t understand him at all. Why the hell he is doing this? What was his real intention? “Why are you so concerned with what’s happening between us? I mean—yeah, it’s really against the rules but can you not just mind your own business? Besides, I came here because you wanted us to talk about Jaehwan’s paper—“

 

“Sungwoon-ssi, you are mine,” Mr. Ong interrupted him. Sungwoon’s mouth hanged open and he literally froze on his position, “You flirted with me first before him. I can’t let him have you for himself, you know,” But he received no response from the man, “You might be surprised by this, but, I like you Sungwoon. And I only want you for myself.”

 

Sungwoon looked at him with confusion. He couldn’t mutter any words, no matter how confused he was, he couldn’t ask him questions, “You like me—“ Sungwoon couldn’t finish his sentence when Mr. Ong grabbed him slowly and cupped his face. Sungwoon could feel their lips touching, how his lips were warm against his, how he feels the butterflies raging inside his stomach. Everything was shocking and Sungwoon could only pushed him away, “What are you doing?”

 

“Kissing you,” Mr. Ong stated the obvious. Sungwoon gave him a disbelief look, “Am I not allowed to kiss you?” He asked him innocently and Sungwoon was about to lose his sanity if his professor would continue to be like this to him.

 

“Are...are you saying you like me?” Sungwoon bravely asked him. He was so done with this professor’s mixed signals and just wanted to know why he was acting strangely with him.

 

Mr. Ong laughed, “Sungwoon-ssi, I thought you are intelligent. Why would someone kiss you, if he’s not interested with you?” Mr. Ong raised his eyebrows at him.

 

But Sungwoon just smirked at him, “The last time I check, you told me not to be flirty around you. But now you ate your words, and now you’re the flirty one,” He said playfully before he left the room. Sungwoon didn’t noticed that he was holding his breath, not until he was already walking along the hallway.

 

After that incident, Sungwoon was so sure he needed to avoid the professor, or else he would really lose his scholarship, “Ya hyung, you told me that he confessed to you, right? Why are you avoiding him, now?” Jaehwan asked him after a week.

 

Sungwoon sighed, “It’s not good for my heart, Jaehwan. I think I might explode anytime soon, if I continued on hanging out with him,” Sungwoon admitted, “But god, Jaehwan. His lips, damn. It’s so fuckin’ warm and soft, makes me want to kiss him all night long. And shit, the way he cupped my face with his manly hands, god, I thought I’d lose all the strength of my body,” Jaehwan just laughed at him.

 

“Good morning, class,” Mr. Ong entered the room and Sungwoon flinched on his position right after that. Ever since that happened, the confession, the kiss, Sungwoon felt like he would melt on the spot every time he was in the same room as Mr. Ong, “Another performance task for you, guys,” He said, earning different complaints from the students, “I want you to write a love letter for your crush using figurative languages. After, you need to give it to your crush. If it is accepted, perfect score. But if not, you’ll have a failing grade.”

 

The task earned lots of complaints from the other students. Jaehwan had no reaction, of course, and was already thinking of which crush should he give his love letter. Meanwhile, Sungwoon was contemplating whether he should give his love letter or just fail the subject. If he failed, he could just get the subject again next semester with a different professor.

 

But if he failed this subject, he would lose his scholarship. And he couldn’t afford to lose the scholarship, so he had no choice. Now, he was walking towards the faculty room, where Mr. Ong would probably stay if he had no classes. Sungwoon was breathing heavily as he approached the faculty room when he saw Mr. Ong on the opposite side of the hallway, “Mr. Ong,” He called out.

 

Mr. Ong looked up to him immediately, “What are you doing here, Mr. Ha Sungwoon?” He asked, turning the door knob of the room.

 

“Can...can we talk?” Sungwoon asked him slowly. Mr. Ong gave him a nod before he opened the door for the both of them and locked it afterwards. Other professors were out of sight and it was only the two of them inside the faculty room. Mr. Ong sat on his table and Sungwoon followed him, “Here,” His hands were shaking when he gave him a piece of paper.

 

Mr. Ong reached out for it, “What is this?” He said, raising his eyebrows as he slowly opened the paper.

 

_Dear Mr. Onge,_

 

_I love your eyes. I love how they twinkle like the stars. I love your lips. I love how they slowly curled up when you smile at me. I love how the trees started to dance, every time you would glance towards me. I love how I would lose the strength of my knees, every time you would say my name. I thought my heart might explode, that I might stopped breathing, that I might fall on my knees, if by chance you would hear my heartbeats. I could look at you all night long. I could listen to your voice nonstop. I could love you for the rest of my life. If you will just allow me to._

 

_Mr. Onge, I love you. Now will you kiss me again?_

 

Sungwoon was fidgeting with his fingers as he stood in front of him. Mr. Ong left a tiny chuckle before he looked at him with love in his eyes, “What if I won’t accept this? You’ll fail the subject and lose the scholarship, right?” Sungwoon silently nodded at him, “Alright, come here,” Mr. Ong ordered him.

 

Sungwoon slowly walked towards him while he bowed his head. He was probably too shy to show him his face after he confessed his feelings through the cringey love letter. Mr. Ong put his fingers on his chin and forced him to look at him. Sungwoon flinched, when he felt the older’s hands around his waist, and brought him to sit above the teacher’s table. Now they had the same eye level and Sungwoon felt he might lose his sanity with this situation.

 

Mr. Ong closed the gap between them, spreading his legs and putting it around his waist. Sungwoon was trembling real hard on their position and Mr. Ong seemed to like his reaction. Mr. Ong cupped his face once again, this time, with so much care. A few moments, he felt his professor’s lips against him again. His warm and soft lips against his red and puffy lips. Mr. Ong lead him, as he started to explore him with his tongue. Slowly, Sungwoon opened his mouth for him and put his arms around the older’s neck.

 

Mr. Ong pulled him near as he put his arms around Sungwoon’s tiny waist. Sungwoon deepened the kiss between them, as their tongue tried to play with each other. Sungwoon bites Mr. Ong’s lower lip as his fingers linger through his hair and messes with it. Mr. Ong was losing his mind, as he pulled him closer and closer until Sungwoon could feel his crotch against his.

 

Sungwoon found his way towards the older’s neck and gave him tiny little kisses that made Mr. Ong gripped hardly on his waist. Sungwoon heard him moan and let out a husky, _”Sungwoon,”_ under his breath. Sungwoon was about to remove the neck tie from the older’s neck when they both heard the door creaked open.

 

“I should get going, Mr. Hwang—“ Jaehwan came out from the faculty’s comfort room and wasn’t able to continue his sentence when he saw Sungwoon and Mr. Ong, eating each other on the teacher’s table. Sungwoon gave him a shocked look, as he glanced at Jaehwan’s neck full of hickeys and towards Mr. Hwang who was fixing the buttons of his long sleeves.

 

“What the fuck,” Both Sungwoon and Jaehwan muttered as they both looked at each other in shock. 

 

Sungwoon, then, realized what was happening when he saw a folded paper on Mr. Hwang’s hand that seemed like Jaehwan’s hand written love letter, _“Teach me, senpai,”_ Jaehwan joked before they left Sungwoon and Mr. Ong inside the faculty room.

**Author's Note:**

> give me ur reactions and opinions here[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


End file.
